gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Master Penthouse/Decorations
Penthouse Decorations are placeable items in Grand Theft Auto Online, added as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Description A selection of decorations for the Master Penthouse can be purchased with Chips in the Casino Store. The available items rotate each week, requiring four weeks to rotate through the entire selection. Once in their penthouse, the player can use the "Place Decorations" option in the "Penthouse Management" section of the Interaction Menu to place them. In this menu, players can also purchase them if they haven't done so in the store. After choosing this option, a list of rooms where various decorations can be placed will be shown. The available options are: Master Bedroom, Entrance Hall, Spare Bedroom, Lounge, Dealer Room, Media Room, Office, Spa, and Bar. Apart from the first two options, all others are available only if that area of the penthouse is purchased. There are four different types of decorations: Double Sided Pieces, Floor Pieces, Tabletop Pieces, and Wall Pieces. Not every category of these items can be placed in all of the available penthouse rooms. There are also various free decorative items that can be placed, as well as some special decorations awarded for completing various tasks in the game. Available Decorations Special Decorations Alongside the standard, purchasable decorations, there are various free decorative items that are available to be placed. These are plants available by default or items unlocked by completing various tasks. Decoration Locations Bar PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-BarLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-BarLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-BarLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-BarLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-BarLocation5.png Dealer Room PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-DealerRoomLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-DealerRoomLocation2.png Entrance Hall PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation5.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation6.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation7.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation8.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation9.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation10.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation11.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation12.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation13.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation14.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation15.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation16.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation17.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation18.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation19.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-EntranceHallLocation20.png Lounge PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation5.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation6.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation7.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation8.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation9.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation10.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation11.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation12.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation13.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation14.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation15.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation16.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation17.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation18.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation19.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation20.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation21.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation22.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation23.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation24.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation25.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation26.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation27.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation28.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation29.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation30.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation31.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-LoungeLocation32.png Master Bedroom PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation5.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation6.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation7.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation8.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation9.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation10.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MasterBedroomLocation11.png Media Room PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation5.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation6.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation7.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation8.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-MediaRoomLocation9.png Office PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation5.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation6.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-OfficeLocation7.png Spa PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpaLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpaLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpaLocation3.png Spare Bedroom PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation1.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation2.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation3.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation4.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation5.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation6.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation7.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation8.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation9.png PenthouseDecorations-GTAO-SpareBedroomLocation10.png Trivia *The , , , , and Wall Pieces are all references to 's famous painting, . *The Wall Piece is a reference to , a painting by . *The Wall Piece is a reference to , a 2010 video game by . *The Wall Piece depicts the artwork of one of the The Twins from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. *The Wall Piece may be a reference to Big Smoke's order from the mission Drive-Thru, from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The painting is in reference to Bullworth Academy from another Rockstar game, , with the name being the school's motto and the painting being of the the objects from the school crest; the fist, the snake, the rat, and the skull. *The artist of , Urbanski, is a reference to , an infamous anonymous street artist. *The statues and are references to the popular 2010s dance moves and . *The painting is a reference to the works of pop artist .